Vampire Sakura
by vintageXgal
Summary: Team 7 is assigned a mission to gaurd the Day and Night class students. But when Sakura meets Kaname, will she suddenly fall in love with the sexy vampire or will Team 7 and a soon to be Level E vampire get in the way? And how does Kaname feel about this?


**Crossover**: NarutoXVampire Knight

**Pairing**: MultiSaku (Mainly KanameXSakuraXZero and Team7XSakura)

**Summary**: Team 7 is assigned a mission to gaurd the Day class students from the Night class. But when Sakura meets Kaname, will she suddenly fall in love with the mysterious vampire or will Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and a certian soon-to-be-Level-E vampire get in the way? (I know suck-ish summary)

"Squad 7, you are to protect these students, the Night class, from these students, the Day class. The head of the school and his two prefects will walk you through the procedures and you will work there for 2 months. Kakashi, you are to be on of the teachers there, teaching both the Day and Night class, to keep an eye out for anyone suspicious looking and such. Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke will work with Cross Yuuki and Kiryu Zero as prefects. I expect you to leave by early morning tomorrow. Once you get there, you will meet the head of Cross Academy. His name is Cross Kaien. Here are pictures of the three people you'll meet. Any questions other than you, Naruto? No? Good. Now leave my office." Once they were outside of the Hokage Tower, the Team looked the pictures.

The first one was a picture of a boy that has short silver hair with long bangs and light emotionless lavender eyes. He akin is very pale and he bears a tatto on the left side of his neck. His uniform that he was wearing consisted of a red tie, a white armband that was on his left arm, and white undershirt that went over the black jacket. His information chart said that he was 5'11" and usually is bery quiet. This reminded the Team of Sasuke, but he seemed to be oblivious to how similar their personalities were.

The next picture was of a girl that had red brown hair that went to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes. Her body is very cherubic, since she has very few curves. She was 4'11" and was smiling brightly in her picture. He outfit was also like Zero's but with a black skirt and a red ribbon instead of the tie.

The last person was a man with very light blonde hair and thin glasses that covered up his golden eyes. It said on the information chart that he is a very protective father towards Zero and Yuuki even though they are adoptive. He was wearing a buttoned-up light brown trenchcoat with a forest green scarf over it.

"Well ,Team, go pack up and I'll meet you at the gates at 4 in the morning," Kakashi said to them as he tucked away the pictures and information into his pocket.

"Hai, sensei," they said in unison.

After Kakashi poofed out and after much hacking and coughing, Sasuke went off towards his apartment and Sakura to hers with Naruto tagging along as usual.

"Ne, Sakura-chan. What do you think our mission will be like?" Naruto asked as he put his hands behind his head.

"Ano, I don't really know Naurto," she answered. " But I think that-"

"Do ya think that we'll be battling really big bad guys? Maybe they're after the rich kids because they want money and stuff!" he exclaimed.

"Naruto, I don't think that-"

"Maybe there's a really scary creature waiting to attack them and the only way to save them is for the great Naruto Uzumaki to defeat it! Yeah that's it!"

"I doubt that Tsunade-sama would-"

"OR! Maybe there's a family heirloom that the Night Class has and the Day Class really want it!"

"..."

"MAYBE THE NIGHT CLASS ARE VAMPIRES AND-"

**BONK!**

"NARUTO YOU BAKA! YOU'RE TOO LOUD!"

"Owie...," Naruto whimpered. "Look who's talking.."

"Eh? What was that you dimwit!"

"Uh.. nothing Sakura-chan.."

"Really Naruto, I don't know where you get your ridiculous stories from," Sakura sighed.

After they arrived at her apartment, they said their farewells and went to bed.

...

...

Around 8am, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were silently cursing why they had to have the laziest sensei out of the Rookie Nine.

"GAH! HE'S 4 HOURS LATE! I DIDN'T EVEN GET TO EAT BREAKFAST THIS MORNING!" Naruto screeched.

"Dobe, quiet down. Some people are still asleep at this time of day,"Sasuke said. His eyes looked sleep deprived as he sent a wary glare at Naruto.

"Naruto... just... shut it... I didn't get to eat breakfast or dinner," Sakura yawned as she held her stomache and bent over.

Suddenly a loud _poof _sounded above them and appeared Kakashi, looking well rested and very peppy.

"Yo! Sorry I'm late guys. You see, this old lady had a broken back and, being the gentleman I am, I just had to-" Kakashi was suddenly cut off by voices that said:

"LIAR!"

and

"Gentleman my ass."

"Well, since we're all here, let's get going," Kakashi said as he strode on past his teams' death glares that were broading holes into his back.

**At Cross Academy...**

"So this is Cross Academy, huh?" Sasuke said in a bored tone as he observed the school. In truth, he was amazed at the size of it. It was a large school with two other buildings, both which were four stories high, and the main building was also four stories. There was also a library in the back of the three buildings, but it was kind of hard to tell, what with them being so tall and all. It could probably house almost all of Konoha for all he knew.

"Wow! It's bigger that the Uchiha estate and the Hyuga estate and the Hokage Tower, and the Konoha Library all in one, right teme?" Naruto said loudly. Some students stopped in their tracks as they noticed some odd looking people walking around.

"NARUTO! Keep your voice down! You're attracting too much attention!" Sakura said as he hit Naruto upside his blonde head.

"Geez, Sakura-chan! What was that for?" Naruto whined as he rubbed his sore head.

"Dobe, keep it down. You've already attracted too much attention as it is," Sasuke said cooly.

"Oh, Sasuke-kun! You're soo cool!" Sakura cooed, leaving Naruto to sulk as he walked behind them.

As they walked, the team could hear the students whisper in not-so-soft-voices.

_"Did you see that cute dark-haired boy? He's almost as hot as Kaname-kun!"_

_"Yeah, he's a real cutie! But did you see that handsome blonde? He almost reminded me of Aidou-senpai! Ohhh!"_

_"I know! But check out that grey haired dude. He has such muscular arms! Ohh! He's even taller that Kain-kun!"_

_"Eww! But he has grey hair! He's way too old for me!... But still... I wish he would wrap those muscular arms around me."_

Ok, first of all, his hair was SILVER, NOT grey as the young women had assumed, Kakashi thought irritably as he knocked on the chairman's door. Meanwhile, Sasuke was thinking about how to rid of his new fangirls and Naruto was thinking how the hell he even got fangirls, not that hw was complaining. But Sakura on the other hand...

_'Damn those ugly girls! I saw Sasuke-kun first, so therefore, I get him first! Besides, those girls don't stand a chance with him. He obviously loves me. He's just too shy to admit it. It's so cute. We're gonna get married and have lots and lots of babies and live happily ever aft- whoa. Who's that walking over here? He's kind of hot,' _Salura thought dreamily as a boy with dark chocolate brown hair, and matching brown eyes approached them. He was wearing a white uniform that looked very similar to the uniforms that they saw as they made their way over here, except that the other students' uniforms were black and not white.

"Hello there. You must be Kakashi-san. I'm pleased to meet you. My name is Kuran Kaname, I'm the president or the head of the Night Class students," Kaname explained as he held out his hand in front of Kakashi for a handshake.

"Hello, Kuran-san. As you already know, I'm Hatake Kakashi and this this is my team. Uzumaki Naruto is the short blonde kid, Uchiha Sasuke is the other boy, and Haruno Sakura is the one with pink hair," Kakashiintroduced as he shook Kaname's hand.

"Hello there, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, and Sakura-chan. The chairman will be with you in a moment. He has gotten caught up in an important meeting. You can all wait in the waiting room over there," Kaname said as he pointed towards the end of the hallway. "If you see some students in there that wear the black uniform, please tell them to get out. It is resticted for the Day class students to be seen with the Night Class students. BUt if there are students that have on a white uniform, you can tell them to wither go away or whatever makes you comfortable."

"Hai. Well, it was nice meeting you, Kuran-san. I hope we meet again sometime," Kakashi said as he ushered the three genin into the room.

Once they were inside the room, Kakashi closed the door, but turned around to find that the room was filled with young girls that had hearts in their eyes.

"Hi! I'm Yoko! I'm 18! I love your grey hair!"

"I Polly! I am exchange student! I love you!"

"No! Love me! I'm much more cutter than her!"

"Bitch please! I'm obvious-"

"No way, you stupid wh-"

"HEY! HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M ADORABLE! I'M FUCKING ADORABLE!"

"..."

"...Awkard... but I'm still the prettiest of all of you! Especially that pink haired ogre!"

"What was that you-"

**Bang!**

The door bang opened and there stood a dark brunette girl with fiery chocolate brown eyes.

"OI! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO BE IN HERE! GET OUT! I COMMAND YOU TO LEAVE THIS AREA BY, PREFECT YUUKI!" the named Yuuki yelled at the girls as she showed them her white armband with a rose-like picture on it in red.

"GAH! It's Cross-san! What do you think you're doing here too?" one of the girls shouted accusingly.

"YEAH! Just because you're a prefect dosen't mean that you can just go wherever we can't!" another shouted.

Suddenly, a silverish-white haired boy stepped out from behind Yuuki and glared at them coldly.

"You heard what she said. Get out and don't come back unless you have permission," he said in a cold, dark tone.

"AHH! It's Zero! Run!" a brunette yelled as she scamppered away and jumped out of a window.

"AH! He's so scary looking!" another said as she follwed the other girl, making the rest of the girls follow them out hte window.

_'Uh...okay then... weirdos...' _Sakura sweatdropped as she saw the girls jumping out the window. They were lucky it wasn't the second floor they were on.

After all of the girls were gone, Yuuki sighed and turned around to greet the members of Team 7.

"Konichiwa! My name is Cross Yuuki! This is my friend Kiryu Zero. We are the prefects of Cross Academy. And you four are?" she asked in a bright tone.

Kakashi stepped forward, seeing that no one else was, and introduced themselves.

"Hello, my name is Hatake Kakashi. The blonde over there is Naruto, the dark haired boy that looks really emo- oh shut it Sasuke, you know it's true- is Uchiha Sasuke, and the last girl with the cute pink hair is Haruno Sakura. We were sent here by our Hokage and by your Headmaster, Cross-san," Kakashi introduced.

"Oh, yeah. I remember tou-san said that he invited some guests to help us out with the girls," Yuuki said to Zero as he just nodded in return and continued to stare at the pinkette.

Sasuke and Naruto noticed he staring oddly at Sakura, but brushed it off as him just staring at her hair. I mean, it isn't everyday that you see pink hair.

"You guys are really late you know. We almost had to call a search party to see if you guys had gotten lost. What happened?" Yuuki asked curiously.

"Well, you see we-"

"Dobe here had to take 60 bathroom breaks and stop every other 30 minutes to eat ramen," Sasuke interrupted Naruto with a smirk.

"Hey! It's not my fault I have a tiny bladder!"

"Tch."

"Uh... well anyways, if your guys could just follow me, I'll get you fitted into your uniforms and teach you how to handle the fangirls. Zero, you take Kakashi-san to tou-san. Just meet us at the gates when you're done with Kakashi-san," Yuuki instructed as she lead Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura out of the room.

Once they were gone, Zero turned to Kakashi and lead him to Kaien. As they were walking, Zero noticed something.

"Kakashi-san, I noticed that you have relatively the same hair color as mine, which is a grey-silver color, but yours seems more of a grey color than silver. Are you by chance a distant relative of the Kiryu family or are you just old?" Zero asked politely, noticing Kakashi slightly twitch at the mention of him being old.

"Eh.. hehehe, Zero, I'm not old. Okay? I'm only in my early 30's and I don't think that counts as being old. But I don't think that I am a distant member of your family because my whole family is dead. Also, my hair is silver, not grey. Got it?" Kakashi said, still slightly irked that his hair was mistaken as grey instead of silver. Wasn't that, like, the fifth time today that his hair has been insulted? Maybe he should dye it black or red or neon green or something.

"Hai. I didn't know that you were sensitive about your hair, Kakashi-san. I was just wondering because I've never seen anyone in this country with our color hair," Zero explained. He suddenly saw the brown doors of the chairmans' office and opened the door for Kakashi, then left in to meet up with Yuuki as instructed.

"I'll show you around the school grounds, Kakashi-san. I just have to check in with Yuuki," Zero said before he left.

_'Wow, he's much nicer than Sasuke,' _Kakashi thought as he faced the Cross Kaien, headmaster. It said so on the plaque the was on the desk, so he could only assume this was him from the profile that was given to his team from earlier.

"Ah, Hatake-san. So nice that you and your students could help us out. I felt that Yuuki and Zero-kun had enough pressure on their hands, what with being a prefect day and night, wouldn't you agree?" Kaien asked as he merrily skipped around his office, dusting.

_'What the hell is he doing?' _Kakashi thought as he sweatdropped as Kaien continued to skip gaily.

"Now then, about your students. I'd like to know more about them. I always like to get to know my students, even if they don't want to get to know me," Kaien stated as he sat behind his desk. "Take a seat if you will."

"Yes well, this might take a while."

"We've got loads of time, Kakashi-san. I don't mind."

"Well, where to begin... around -"

...

...

...

...

"Okay, here we go. Naruto, try this one on. It's a small, but if it's too tight, just tell me and I'll give you the medium. Sasuke, you too. And Sakura, you're just so tiny, I think I'll let you try the extra-small for you. If it doesn't fit, I'll get the regular small size for you," Yuuki said as she handed them their uniforms. When they came out, Naruto had on the medium and Sasuke and Sakura had their originals.

"Huh? Why am I the one who needs a size bigger?" Naruto complained.

"Hn, maybe you should cut down on the ramen, dobe. Believe it," Sasuke said in a mocking tone.

"Okay you guys, we don't want to cause anymore damage here than we already have. By the way Yuuki-san, thanks a lot for leanding us these uniforms," Sakura said.

"Oh, no problem. If you need anything, just let me know and I'll try to help you the best I can!" Yuuki said as she pumped up her fists. "Now, let me give you the details. If you'll just follow me to the courtyards, I'll show you around."

As they walked around the school grounds, Yuuki told them everything from how to get the Night and Day class students seperated, from when you should use an emergency escape for the Night class, to warding off the fangirls and fanboys from possibly molesting the Night class.

"Um, Yuuki-san? Why is it that the Night and Day class students take seperate classes and must always be seperated from eachother?" Sakura asked. They never were told why once they got their mission. They figured that it would be explained when they got there, but when they HAD gotten here, they were quickly escorted into a building and pounced and glomped by fangirls.

"Huh? They haven't told you yet? Well, I'll just tell you then. But we have to go to a more private place. Follow me," Yuuki said as she made her way over the library. They went to the far back of the library, passing numerous gossiping students and curious onlookers that were staring at the four. Yuuki lead them to an isolated desk.

"Take a seat. This is the most private place I know and it's also where teachers and the staff have secret meeting to discuss their views on their students and whatnot," Yuuki said as she took her seat.

"Wait, if you've heard of this place, then how do you know this place is really that secret then?" Sakura asked.

"Well this place is surrounded by lots of book shelves and bookcases. It's like a maze to get here and I just happened to wonder over here one day and over heard some students talking about this place. So as I was saying..."

Yuuki then began to tell her tale of the Night and Day class in a very quiet and hush-hush voice. She told about Cross Academy's history and how her father promised to keep something a secret.

"What's the secret?"

"Well, the reason that the Night and Day class students are kept away from each other is because the Night class are..." She paused dramatically.

"Are...?" the three shinobi coursed.

"Are... Vampires!" Yuuki yelled out, causing Naruto and Sakura to jump and yelp as Sasuke just look bewlidered. After the overshock, the three took in what they had heard and gave her a questioning glance.

"It's true! I swear it! You can even ask Zero when we meet up with him later," Yuuki said, trying to convince them.

"Riiiight. And Sasuke's an emotional girl, Sakura's **NOT** a fangirl for Sasuke, and I hate ramen," Naruto said sarcastically. "Oops, wait. That part about Sasuke is true. Nevermind."

_BOP!_

"OWCH! Teme! Why'd you hit me?"

"You were being an idiot."

"Grr! Sasuke!"

"Yes?"

"Um... I don't know. Um... you're a gay duck butt gir-"

_BOP! BOP!_

"AH! You and Sakura-chan are goin to give me head concusions! I just know it! Where's Kakashi-sensei when you need him?"

...

...

"A-Achoo!"

"Goodness, bless you. Have a kleenex," Kaien said as he passed Kakashi a tissue box.

"Thank you, Cross-sama. Um, where was I?"

"You were talking about Sasuke-san and how he's and unemtional angsty teenage boy who has a brother complex," Kaien stated with a smile.

"Er.. right. I don't think I said it exactly like that but as I was saying. I believe that Sasuke and Zero will get along very well seeing as how their pasts are almost identical. Except that Zero is MUCH more polite and nicer than Sasuke ever will be," Kakashi said with distaste.

"I see.. well about Naruto-san. I know that he's the holder of the Nine-Tailed Fox, correct?" Kaien asked. "Is he... safe? He won't harm my students and won't destroy out Academy like the fox did to the village?"

"Cross-sama. I can assure you that Naruto will never do that sort of thing. And I ask you to not judge Naruto so quickly. He can be quite the trouble maker and a pain in the ass at time, but soon you'll find that he's a very warm and bright kid. He makes fast friends with almost everyone he meets. I'm sure you'll take a liking to him in no time."

Outside the chairman's office and library window that was closest to Team 7 and Yuuki, there were two eavsedroppers. One, who was outside the chairmans' office, had bright blonde hair and sea blue eyes, wearing a white uniform that looked much like the Night classes uniform. He quickly disappeared into a dark alley to meet up with the other person who was eavesdropping on Yuuki's room.

Outside the library window, the other had already disappeared. It was a girl who also had on a white uniform that also looked like the Night classes uniform. She had long, wavy, light blonde hair and violet eyes. She had already met up with the other and then they began discussing what they overheard.

"Nowaki, what did you find out?" the girl asked.

"Nothing really. Just that they're here on a mission to protect the Day and Night class. Boring stuff. How 'bout you, sis?" Nowaki asked as he leaned against the damp wall.

"I found out that the last Uchiha is here. Perhaps we can convince him to turn to Lord Orochimaru's side. Also the jinjuriki of the 9-tails fox is also here. Maybe we can use their female teammate as bait to bring them to Lord Orochimaru. Then we will finally be praised!" she squealed loudly.

"Misaki, calm down! People will hear us," Nowaki said in a shushing matter.

"Tch. Whatever, let's just go before they go on patrol. We wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?" she asked. And with that, they both dissapeared into the darkness.


End file.
